


When Opportunity Knocks

by Fran1632



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran1632/pseuds/Fran1632
Summary: A bit of fluff about what could have happened if the boys had been left alone in the bedroom in the "It's all Greek to me" episode.





	

Napoleon's elbow squished into Illya's nose as he came to. The Russian grumbled as he fought to get out from under Napoleon. Solo turned his head and looked at Illya in bewilderment.  
"Illya! What are you doing here? How'd you get here?"  
"I was high jacked by a mad Greek who mistook me for a crime boss."  
Napoleon just stared at him in confusion. Illya gave a big sigh and held up his tied hands and raised an eyebrow at Napoleon.  
"A little help if you could?" Solo sat up and took Illya's hands to untie the ropes but looked at his partner and gave a wicked smile.  
"You know, this is a unique opportunity."  
Illya looked at his partner and decided he didn't like the look on his face. When Napoleon quirked his eyebrow, he knew he was in trouble. Without a word, Napoleon pushed Illya back down and forced his hands up above his head. He straddled his thighs and looked at him with a most lascivious smile. Illya smiled back then tried to buck Solo off his legs but failed. Napoleon leaned down slowly bringing his lips close to Illya's.  
"Why don't we have some fun?" Illya could feel Napoleon's lips brush his as he spoke. Napoleon leaned in close. He skimmed across his lips and instead began to nibble and suck his earlobe. He licked the soft spot behind his ear and trailed kisses down his neck and back to his jaw and finally to his mouth.  
Illya lay perfectly still and silent. He wasn't about to give in to Napoleon's seduction. Even if it killed him. He had nearly lost it when he fondled his ear but he had bit the inside of his cheek rather than let out a moan. He held his mouth tightly shut and glared at his partner.  
Napoleon grinned and put his mouth over the tight lips and slowly and delicately out lined them with his tongue. He untucked Illya's shirt and ran his hand up his side and across his chest teasing a nipple. Illya couldn't stop a groan from escaping and Napoleon pushed his tongue past his open lips. Using his tongue, Napoleon caressed the inside of Illya's mouth; running his tongue along his teeth and finally softly playing with Illya's tongue. Illya finally gives in and returns the kiss. Neither one of them notices that Napoleon has let go of Illya's hands and that he has brought them down and around Napoleon.  
Suddenly Napoleon finds himself on his back covered by his partner's body. He opens his thighs so that they can press closer together and Illya begins to softly grind against Napoleon. Both can feel their hard response to their actions. Napoleon tries to flip Illya back onto his back but Illya stops him with his now free hands.  
Napoleon smiles. "How long have you been free?"  
"Since you began kissing me,"Illya replies before kissing him deeply. The next few moments are spent unbuttoning and unzipping. Breaking another deep kiss, Napoleon shifts their bodies to lie next to each other. He runs his hand down Illya's chest and slowly into his pants. Illya's breath catches as he feels Napoleon's fingers circle his erection. Illya suddenly came up onto his elbows and pushes Napoleon away. Napoleon, completely confused looks at him with raised eyebrows.  
"We can't do this here and now. Stavros and Kyra will be back any minute."  
Napoleon understands and looks to the door. He manoeuvres off the bed and locks the door and pushes a chair beneath the knob. He grins and turns to his partner and stops cold.  
Napoleon is suddenly overwhelmed by the emotions he feels. He stares at Illya and thinks of everything they have been through and what may yet be. It hits him suddenly, how much Illya means to him. He realizes that what he feels is love. He loves Illya Kuryakin. Why he had chosen never to admit this to himself is beyond his understanding.  
Illya watches Napoleon turn from the door and stop. He has a strange look on his face. He watches as a myriad of emotions play across his face and wonders what has Napoleon so enthralled. He finally breaks the silence.  
"Napoleon? Are you alright?"  
His partner's voice breaks the spell and he looks silently at him. Illya looks questioningly at him and raises an eyebrow.  
"Is there something wrong?"  
He smiles and rejoins Illya on the bed and embraces him. He nuzzles his ear and softly whispers," I love you." Illya pulls back and a smile slowly crosses his face. He touches his forehead to Napoleon's.  
"I know."  
Napoleon pulls back and Illya laughs. He kisses Napoleon and explains; "I know because you have the same look on your face that I did when I realized I love you."  
"Oh really? And exactly when was that?"  
"When I saw you lying on the bed.....10 minutes ago."  
Napoleon had nothing to say. He smiled and moved in closer to Illya and asked,  
"Now where were we?"


End file.
